All Of Me
by DhampirLover
Summary: (Adopted: Originally Beginning of the End by Tayl5a.Fanfic) A bit AU up until Spirit Bound. After disavowing his love, Dimitri returns home leaving behind a heart broken Rose and an angry Dragomir Princess. Rose has only just started to pick up the pieces of her life and move on when she is given devastating news, she is dying. Things get further complicated when Dimitri returns.
1. The Originals

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I adopted _Beginning of the End_ from and renamed it _All Of Me_. I am reposting the first two chapters of her story here so you can see what the original version before going into my edited version. This is the first fanfic I have done in a very loong time so please be patient with me and any mistakes I make. I am currently in the market for a good beta to help with this story and future projects, anyone interested?  
**

 **I want to give a shout out to , Gigi256, Reedy1012, WhiteWolf333, Olivia Williams, ObjectiveHeartMuscle and Janny92 who have all recently written stories that have really inspired me to get back into writing after an extremely long hibernation.**

 **And just a let everyone know while I am complying with general cannon of the VA series up to Spirit Bound and some parts are going to be AU :)**

 **My updating schedule is going to be a little erratic since I just started an over night job and am trying to settle in But I will try to post as often as I can and once things settle down I will start once a week regularly.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **\- RPOV -**

It's been 6 months since Dimitri said those 4 horrible words "love fades, mine has." And since then he moved back to Russia to be with his family and get through this difficult time...

I on the other hand, was a different story.

After Dimitri left Lisa got angry, no furious at me for going to speak with him and has shut me out altogether.

A month later I started to feel sick and started to cough up blood. I went to and she was the one who broke the news to me that I had lung cancer. After the news i had been given I didn't tell anyone but Adrian and Yeva. And yes I still keep in touch with her. Eddie, Mia, Adrian and Yeva are the only ones I talk to at court now. Everyone else just ignore me. When Lisa stopped talking to me I went and requested a guardian transfer and am now, just a part time guardian of the court. When I'm not at my job patrolling the grounds I work at the local childcare center.

About 4 months ago I was at work when a new little boy came in. He had nice chocolate brown hair, bright blue, grey eyes and looked to be around 3 years old. I ended up picking him up from the corner of the room, where he was crying and walked him around the center. Later it came to my attention that his name was Elijah and his parents had been attacked and killed only 2 days ago. He was, to be sent to the orphanage in a weeks' time and for the time being he would have to stay in one of the spare rooms in the guest housing. So I did what I thought was right and adopted him after 2 short days.

Now my life composes of taking care of Elijah, working my rounds as a guardian, working at the childcare center and checking in every so often with Dr. Olendzki about my lung cancer.

 **\- DPOV -**  
I've been in Russia for about 6 months, and I think I've gotten better. When I first arrived home, everyone was shocked, except Yeva. I felt as if they wanted to ask me something but they kept their mouths shut. Everyone was happy I was home but after that first night Yeva wouldn't talk to me and every night since I got back when I would see her she either looked at me with disappointment, disgust or just pissed. I had asked her what was wrong after the first week of this and all she had done was shake her head.

I've gotten a lot better I think. I have started to feel again. Before I came here, all I would feel was guilt for what I had done, but now I was feeling love towards my family and I was happy for once. All I've done really since I've been home was train in a little gym just out of town and help around the house, and it's been great so far, I'm just starting to settle and feel like me again.

 _ **..Time laps...**_

It was a Friday night and the family was gathered around the dinner table. Everyone was enjoying themselves as far as I could tell, well except for Yeva, when a loud knock echoed through the house. We all kinda just looked at each other until Viktoria jumps out of her seat.

"Well I guess I'll get it then." She said slightly jumping to the door.

About 2 minutes later a confused looking Viktoria came back holding a fancy envelope, "We all have been summoned to court, by the request of Princess Vasilisa Dragomir. It says that our plane will pick us up tomorrow evening."

"Well then that's settled we should have an early night." Yeva spoke, with a knowing look in her eye.

"We can't just drop everything and leave." Said Karolina with Paul sitting on her knee.

"Yes we can, and we will. There is someone at court I need to see anyway." Yeva finished. She got up after that and headed towards her room but not before getting to say one last thing "Roza's going to be there." Then shut the door.

Frozen.

That's what I was after those 5 simple words. I had totally forgotten about my Roza... well no that impossible, I had just locked her away in a safe place in my brain. Almost immediately after I had said those words at the church I regretted them. I watched the heart break seep into her eyes as she walked out of the church.

For the first 5 months here, I had just about cried myself to sleep just thinking of all the things I had done to her, but over the last month the pain and sorrow over losing her has subsided and it's now at the bottom of my heart, although I know she will always own it. I had just noticed the loud, excited noise coming from around me, but even when I did notice I just ignored what they were saying. I got up off my chair almost like a robot said a little goodnight to everyone and went to my room, falling on my bed slowly drifting off into a deep sleep.

And That night I dreamt of her.

 **Chapter 2**

The plane had just touched down on the courts runway. Beside me mama was looking around nervously, Viktoria, Karolina and Sonja where all looking extremely excited, and then there was Yeva she just looked out of it. Paul and Zoya where just starting to wake up.

Once the plane had opened its doors we stepped out into the cold winter air. After we received our luggage from the back of the plane we where escorted into a black BMW and driven to the guest quarters.

"Hey Mama, can we go see Roza after we get there?" Viki pleaded.

"She might be busy hun and she might not want to see us" Mother replied sadly.

"Might not want to see us or see me" Viki whispered.

"Viktoria it was not you fault Roza left." Karolina said sternly.

"But if i listened to her and didn't yell at her like i did, she would of stayed, or at least stayed longer," Viki said whipping at a stray tear that had leaked from her right eye "I drove her off."

"Hunny, we will try and find her once we get there, but if we can't find her by dinner, we will look again tomorrow," Mamma said looking pointy at Viktoria "Okay?"

"Thank you mamma, i really miss her."

"We all do Vik" Sonja said voicing her opinion.

"Wait what are you talking about." I questioned, finally snapping out of my daze.

"Don't worry Damika." Mamma said.

The drive was quiet after that, everyone looking deep in thought. I myself couldn't stop thinking about my Roza. Snap out of it Dimitri, she's not yours anymore! God i wish she was. I wonder what she's doing now. Probably up there guarding Vasilisa, she's probably got a boyfriend too. God i hope its not that Ivashkov. "Wait, where you guys talking about Rose Hathaway?" The driver said, snapping me out from my thoughts. I had just noticed my knuckles turning white at the thought of my Roza with another man and it was starting to make me feel a little sick.

"Yes do you know her?" Sonja asked.

"Yeah she teaches my son William at the childcare center" He responded.

"She works at the childcare centre now?" Karolina questioned weirdly.

What was Roza doing at a childcare centre and why wasn't she with Lisa? I thought.

"Yeah i know shocker, but after that thing with the princess, she transferred and is now a part time guardian for the court and works at the childcare centre when she's not doing that."

"What happened between them two?" I asked curiously, as to what happened after i left.

"Not sure, but i think it was bad, they haven't talked since."

"Do you know where we can find her?" Viki asked quickly.

"Well the childcare centre closes in about 10 minutes and after that she would be with her little boy,"

This spiked my interest, she had a kid?

"They live a little out of court, in the little white cottage at the edge of the eastern wards."

Just as the driver finished speaking we pulled up to a house on the edge of court.

"This is where your going to be staying, the princess got you a house to stay in since your such a big family." He said.

"Thank you for driving us..." Mamma paused not knowing what to call him.

"Peter, Guardian Peter Wood." He replied getting the hint.

"Well thank you Guarding Wood, it was a pleasure." Mamma smiled.

"Just doing my job ma'm"

After we where settled inside the house Viktoria practically dragged us out of the house, but stopped just outside. "I don't know where to go." She confessed.

"Its straight up from here and too the left of the water fountain." Yeva said, everyone knew to trust our Babushka when she said something like that, even when it sounded odd and absurd.  
It didn't take us that long to reach the childcare centre and just as we reached the fence the bell went. Small children ran out of the blue and yellow building with small backpacks and coats on, some even slipping on the icy ground. "Kids don't leave without a parent." An angelic voice yelled out the door.

Frozen, again. That voice was all to familiar to me and i would be able to recognise it in a crowed full of babbling baboons.

My family just stood quietly at the gate looking towards the door expectantly, until a little boys squeals of excitement broke me out of my concentration. Looking down at the door I saw a little boy no older that 3 in a blue and white snow jacket and dark jeans on, his hair was a nice thick chocolate brown that just covered his ears and he had a toothy smile.

"Babushka!" The little one screamed running towards us. After he reached where we where standing he didn't even hesitate to jump up and into Babushka's arms. The thing that i think surprised all of us is not that this little boy had jumped on our babushka but that she picked him up giving him a kiss on the forehead and smiling.  
"Elijah, my boy how are you?" Yeva said happily.

"I'm good now, mamma's been letting me sleep in her bed and I'm not having nightmares anymore!" Elijah exclaimed excitedly.

"Thats great Elijah, and hows mommy going?"

"She says her tummy hurts, but she told me its just a sore." He said nodding his head as in saying his shore about it.

"Thats no good," Yeva replied looking sad "Where is she?"

"She's getting ready, we where going to have a hot chocolate then go make a snowman near our house."

I think i speak for everyone here when i say we where confused as to what is happening. For one Babushka hardly ever smiles or looks generally sad and two who was this little kid and how do they know each other?

I opened my mouth to speak when i heard a door close and looked up to find myself staring at an angel. Her long dark brown hair flowed in the wind, her body was just as it was before, though i was half guessing because she was wearing all that snow gear. She wore black skinny jeans with high heal ankle boots, she had a white snow jacket on and a white scarf rapped around her neck. When she turned to face us the look of surprise was obvious and so was the sorrow, and when she flickered her eyes on me they changed to ones of hurt, betrayal and longing? but that all changed in an instant and she plastered on a fake smile and walked over to us.

"What are you all doing here?" She asked surprise evident in her voice.  
"The Princess summoned us here" Viki answered wearily.

"Ah yes the new guardian ball." She began

"Guardian ball?" started Karolina as she put Paul on the ground.

"Roza! i missed you!" Paul interrupted running towards Roza just like the other little boy and jumped into her open arms.

"Hey buddy, sorry i missed you birthday last month, did you get my present?" She asked lovingly.

"Yes! I can't believe you got me a 3DS its great!"

"Im glad you like it," looking back up at us she continued "as for the ball, the queen wants to tell everyone tomorrow." she said to all of us.

"I-We missed you Roza, I'm so so sorry for what i said to you, i didn't mean any of it, it was stupid and you where right an-and..." Viki blurted out.

"Viki, Stop! I know you didn't mean it, but after that night i realised i needed to finish what i started and i felt as if i had over stayed my welcome so i left, sorry it was in the middle of the night, its just if any of you where up i knew you would make me stay and i couldn't do that." She said gently, putting down Paul and giving Viktoria a big hug, then moving on to everyone else whispering things in their ears, until she got to babushka and me.

Roza straightened up bit and gave me a sharp nod, then turned on her heals and faced Yeva.  
"Two questions, One, I thought you where coming next week to see us and Two why didn't you tell me you where coming early i would of set up the spear room." Roza spoke so lovingly towards Babushka that you could tell that she wasn't angry at the first part of information. But the thing that confused me and by the looks of the rest of my family faces too was what was going on, first the kid then the 'coming early' part?

"Okay sorry but what is going on." Mamma questioned.

Roza took the little boy Elijah from Yeva and he buried his face into the crook of Roza's neck. Looking down at Elijah and then at babushka she took a deep breath and then turned to us, "First me and Yeva had been keeping in contact since you left," she said looking at me, then turning back again "and this," she motioned to the boy, "is my son Elijah, Elijah this is Dimitri, Viktoria, Olena, Sonja, Paul, and Zoya." she spoke softly. The little boy responded by briefly looking at all of us, giving a small smile and a shy wave and putting his head back in Roza's shoulder.

After the introduction it was quite for a moment and then... all hell broke loose.


	2. Important Update

Author's Note:

I just wanted to say hello and thank you to all the people that have reviewed and faved this story, your support has been awe inspiring. First off, I've got good news and I have bad news. The Bad news is that I lost the couple of chapters I had written due to a thunder storm knocking out the power before I had a chance to save in addition to it corrupting the gig stick that I was writing the story on. The Good news is that I am in the process of re-writing those said chapters as we speak but it will largely unbetaed so I am in the market for a couple of beta readers that cover all the finer points of writing fan-fiction (working knowledge of Russian is a huge plus!) and they must be open minded and flexible and completely wicked of humor for what I have planned for this story :3 !

If any of you are interested in this position, please feel free to contact me through PM - otherwise I am forced to having my sister helping me proof this whole thing so how knows when the insanity will end (*lol*).

Also keep checking my profile page for future upcoming VA stories and other projects as I will try to update that regularly as ideas come to me. 


	3. Absenced Explained

First of all, I want to send a shout out of thanks for those that have faved and stuck with this story since I first posted it. I know that that is has been a long while since I made any progress on it and for that I am sorry, but real life took a dive for me and my family and I had to put them first on top of working some of the weirdest third shift schedules at my job. Now that things have more or less calmed down, I can return my attention back to my baby and get this story lifted off the ground. I just wanted to thank everyone for their patience and understanding during this trying time. You guys are absolutely awesome.

My ever changing work schedule means that I will only have time to work and post updates on my days off, but I will do my hardest to post at least once a week (if not more) when I can.

Be on the look out for the first update by Thursday 12/8/16.

Kudos To You All,

\- DhampirLover


End file.
